The Golden Quartet
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: SMUT 4 WAY Draco x Hermione x Harry x Ron Visiting the old school isn't much fun, but a good drink at the Hog's Head could change that.


**Warning: This fan fiction contains adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised.**

In other words if you are under 18 or are disturbed by high sexual content leave now, because I have warned you and will not be held responsible for your reading this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but don't I wish I did.

A/N: This is one of my older stories. Thought I'd share it with ya'll. Anyway when I wrote it I had this mental picture that I just needed to get out. And get out it came. I have a sequal to it somewhere. -Looks through papers.- But I'm not sure where I put it.

o-o-o

The golden trio where sitting in Hog's Head, having some firewiskey. They had been up to the school earlier to visit old friends.

Neville was now the Herbology professor, and married to Luna. He had 2 wonderful daughters, one of whom should be starting at Hogworts soon.

Hagrid was still teaching Care of Magical Creatures. But his little cottage wasn't a cottage anymore. He had a family too.

For some reason Harry, Hermione and Ron never got married, or even dated.

Ron hissed as he took a sip of his firewiskey.

They all knew that they where drunk. And from the amount of money Harry had brought with them that was their plan.

"Another round," Hermione called. Trying to wave her hand in the air to catch someone's attention. It wasn't working very well. All she did was flop a bit.

"Mione, I think you are drunk," Harry giggled. He was just as drunk as she was.

"I'm the one who is drunk," complained Ron. "Can't I be something without you two ruining my fun?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other in a shocked kind of way. Then just broke out in laughter.

The drinks came and the three started in on them.

"You know He …" Ron fell out of his chair, causing the other two to fall out of theirs laughing. All three managed to get back onto their stools with a little help from a bar wench.

"You three are cut off." She informed them after they where all seated. "And you are not going anywhere tonight."

"Like hell I'm not," Hermione tried to stand but fell on her face again. This time she was just left there, while Ron and Harry where escorted upstairs.

The door banged open, startling most of the guests. A tall dark figure emerged from the darkness of the door. He floated to a table and ordered a firewiskey. He threw that one to the back of his throat and ordered another and the bottle left with him.

Everybody had known except him. And that made it worse.

How could she have done that to him? He was her husband after all.

Well he was just going to have to do something to return the favour.

He just needed to get drunk first. Which wasn't long, he could never hold his liquor.

That's when he noticed a woman on the floor. He had never been the chivalrous type. But he wasn't the 'get good and drunk' type either. He just had to help her up for some reason.

He walked over and looked down. Something was familiar about his one.

He nudged her with his boot, she groaned, and he knew she was still alive.

He slowly bent over as to not fall over her and become stuck there like she was. He gripped her shoulder and flipped her. Her hair had fallen over her face. He then grabbed her by the front of her shirt and dragged her up almost eye level with himself before setting her on her feet.

Her head flopped back exposing her large round breasts, a fine neck and a face he knew too well.

"Granger," he hissed. Her head snapped up at her last name and looked into his eyes. He nearly dropped her when he realized who it was.

"Malfoy," she spat back. The anger she felt for him momentarily burning the firewiskey from her.

He moved his hands to hold her by the arms. Draco sneered as a thought went through his head. He could get back at both his wife and his enemy with one shot. He could tell she was drunk so he just went with the flow.

He savagely pressed his lips to hers. She gave a small yelp in surprise. But he didn't let up. He pushed his way into her mouth savouring the warm sweetness and the lingering taste of firewiskey. A surge of passion flared through his body. A feeling he had never expected to feel this night.

The pressure from his lips was too much to handle. So she just let him have his way. A shiver went through her and he took it as a sign of passion. Her hands slipped into his hair to try to break the hold, but they betrayed her and just ran through his silky hair.

She leaned into him sharing his warmth. Hermione cursed the thickness of the robes. Well she would just have to remedy that. Her hands slid down his back and around to the front. She slowly started to unclasp his robes.

Draco pulled back after the first clasp was undone. He shook his head.

That just made her, want him, to do that a little lower down. She never did realize how sexy and strong he was.

With a large bang he apparated with her to an upstairs room.

With a little fewer eyes on them they both took to taking the clothes off each other. First she had his robe off displaying a comfortable suit underneath.

He had her robe off next and she had on a muggle tee shirt and blue jeans. He could see that the jeans where way to tight. This excited him in ways he had never known. He lifted her shirt to expose her round breasts. He smiled at the fact that her bra was a fire red. He also wondered if her panties matched.

Thinking it was unfair that she was more undressed then he; she ripped savagely at his suit and tore his shirt off from right under the coat. Then slipping her hands under the coat she slowly lowered it and the remaining shirt off him.

His muscles flexed at the sudden coldness of the air. She ran her hand down his back to make him shiver. And it did. She had cold hands. They slid down more until they where on his ass. She gripped them with all her might and drew him to her, his broomstick digging into her side.

He grunted at this sudden savagery. He could feel himself getting harder with every move she made, and no doubt she could also.

He pulled away from her getting a growl from her. And reached down for his wand among his robes. He twitched it and the twin beds in the room leapt together. What they didn't realize was the beds where already occupied.

Harry and Ron sat up as quickly as their fuzzy heads could manage.

"Hermione, are you having fun without us?" Harry and Ron said as a pair.

"No," She replied, "I was just waiting for you guys to join."

"I'm in." Ron jumped up tearing off his shirt off. He always wanted to have Hermione.

Harry looked like he was about to turn green, yes he wouldn't mind shagging Hermione, but with Ron and Draco there?

Hermione rubbed up against Ron to get him started then handed him off to Draco, who finished the job. She stood there watching for a second admiring her work.

Draco was kissing Ron, Ron of all people! But he was enjoying it. Draco pasted his hands over the bulge in Ron's pants, getting a deep moan out of the red head's mouth. If it wasn't for already being so very turned on my Hermione he thought that he might have been slightly disgusted with himself. He thought of how his wife had hurt him and it drive him more.

Hermione giggled at the sounds Ron issued while Draco kept him busy.

She turned crept up to Harry, who was still stuck in the bed in shock.

"Harry, could you help me with something?" The naive boy just nodded. She took up his hands and placed then on her breasts. He let out a long breath as if he had been holding it since he saw her standing there. His hand slowly worked its way around the bra and underneath. She reached up to between her breasts and undid her bra letting both her full tits fall free in front of his face.

She reached out to grab the hair behind his head and pulled him into her bosom. He just couldn't help but rub his face over that smooth warm flesh. His tongue flicked out to caress the nipple that seemed to poke him in the face.

Harry could feel himself growing stiff. He felt her reach down and undo to button on his pants. She slid his pants down and off of him. His black satin boxers doing very little to hide his large erection from her. Hermione rubbed her chin over the tip while she worked her fingers along the band. With one quick movement she freed him and all his glory. She leaned down toward him her hair cascading over him.

Her hands slid up his shirt urging him to take it off. So in his confusion he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. While his arms where over his head, she plunged her mouth over his member. The shock and ecstasy was almost too much for him to bear.

Draco had managed to get himself and Ron striped down to nothing. The two where now making their way to the bed to join in on what was going on there. They walked slowly never once letting their hands off each other. Their bodies pressed together to almost one entity.

Draco kept his hands on Ron's head to keep the kiss deep. Ron had his hands on Draco's ass.

When they made it to the bed, Hermione looked up from the now severely moaning Harry, a smile of knowledge crossing her face. She nudged Harry to get up so she could lie there. He obliged her and moved to the side.

The two standing broke apart finally and stared into each other's eyes. The knowledge of what they had done had not begun to sink in. They just knew that they had enjoyed each other.

Draco knew exactly where he wanted to be and moved to take his place. Harry and Ron gave him an evil glare and he hissed back at them. Without another sound Harry moved back to her mouth so she could continue.

Ron snapped out of his own little world to realize that the only thing left was her hand. Shrugging as his choice he decided it was better then nothing, and he would take her in any way he could.

Draco slipped the pants from her body and noticed the mini thong of the same red colour as her bra. How unbelievable was that? His hands rolled the panties off her body exposing the soft curls of her vagina. A growl of a moan rebounding in her chest in anticipation.

"You never did love Quidditch, but I could teach you the joy. Are you ready to ride my broom?" he whispered.

Hermione worked at Harry like she had been all night. But she also had to worry about Ron.

She could feel Draco exploring her, his fingers playing with her hair. His hands where rough with long years of work, yet so soft and gentle. They traced lines up and down her thighs. Her mouth was busy with Harry, slowly working her lips up and down his shaft. And if she could she would be begging Draco to just take her then and there.

Harry reached out and grabbed her right breast, his nails digging into the soft flesh. He had never known just how much she knew before. But with the lightning flying up and down his body he now knew she was knowledgeable about everything. There was nothing left that he could think of that she didn't know. His little innocent Hermione was not so innocent after all.

Ron finally knew bliss. He had waited for something like this to happen since his school years. He wasn't about to let Draco and Harry ruin his dream. What he couldn't understand was why Harry and Draco where not at each other's throats. He nearly cried out when she ran a finger over the slit in his penis. She was a little dirty know-it-all. He kicked himself for not getting her alone before this. Oh the fun he could have had.

Draco watched her shiver as he twirled his fingers over her clit. Her stomach clenched every now and again. He could tell that she was having a hard time ignoring him so she could concentrate on the other two. He just had to outdo the others and leave her breathless. And maybe he could have this vixen to himself.

Draco moved his head down and continued to message her with his tongue. His hands slowly traced their way to her sides. She seemed to lift herself to him asking for more without voicing anything. Her hips bucking a few times when he hit just the right spot. His eyes strayed up to look at the others. He could see that Harry's head was thrown back as he moaned loudly, Ron had closed his eyes in pleasure, and Hermione's eyes where wide open in shock and wonder. His resolve was slipping as he watched the orgiastic tableau in front of him.

He could wait no longer and rose up. He thought he heard some type of protest at his actions, but the moaning and groaning was too much and rising in volume. He positioned himself at her opening and thrust with much force.

Hermione's eyes widened still more and she nearly bit Harry. She might have, she didn't know or not, yanked Ron a little to forcefully. Moans and groans where escaping from everywhere. She had to work quickly with Harry and Ron before she became dangerous. She concentrated on Harry first. She decided he was the closest. She worked one hand at the base while using her lips for pressure on the rest and her tongue for the underside.

It slipped in and out of her mouth with soft wet noises. She relished in the taste and smell of him. She moved quicker yet until finally her tongue could not keep up with the pace. Her quickened her pace more and tightened the pressure with her lips.

It took her a while but she finally got him to burst in her mouth. The salty bitterness was both disgusting and pleasing.

"Herm," he called out in a voice that was almost too deep to be his.

Harry fell back onto the bed and lay there. Every now and then twitching. His heavy breathing not heard over the groans from the other two.

She decided Ron was next to take his. She grabbed him with a little more force and pumped him. She even twisted around to use both hands in different direction. He took a little longer to please. Sometime in her plight his hands had taken a death grip on her left breast. With a final grunt his member began to spew his seed all over her. His finish was less dramatic then Harry's, but pleased her in ways unimaginable. He just seemed to lie back down on the bed, curl up and go to sleep.

Now with them out of the way she could take her pleasure in the slow rhythmical pumping of Draco.

"Faster," she pleaded. But he didn't listen. His left hand coming up to replace Ron's hand on her round and rather abused breast. He pumped in and out, the warmth of her and the coldness of the air sending chills down his spine.

He just couldn't let her go right now. He had to time it right. His right hand snaked down to rub at her clit. She bucked into him with the unexpected feeling of pleasure she had felt. She let out a scream that they thought could be hear as far away a London. To silence her, he pressed his lips her hers. He congratulated himself as she tried to scream again and the sound was muffled.

He could fell the pressure building and new that his time was short. This urgency drove him into her faster and deeper then before. Her eyes shot open as she felt him fill her past was she had felt before. She now agreed with the other woman of Hogworts, he really was a sex god.

Her head started to bang on the headboards with the amount of force he put behind his thrusts. She couldn't scream under the pressure he has on her lips so she settled for a loud moan. This drove him harder and faster, filling her more then ever. She took back her though about him being a god, he was much, much more.

She could feel her orgasm starting at her toes. She fought against it, but it was hard. The harder she tried to fight it the faster he pumped. The harder he drove her to that ultimate climax.

He achieved his orgasm just as she did and they both convulsed as a pair. His head flew up and he let go of his own scream. He bent over her and gave her a gentle kiss before he to rolled over on the bed and fell asleep.

"Thank you gentleman," was the last thing she said before she too fell into a dreamless sleep.

o-o-o

The next morning Hermione awoke with a start. The movement was hard on her head. The curtains where drawn and strong a sun shone in the window. She noticed the rumpled beds around her.

She slowly worked herself out of the bed. Her clothes where scattered on the floor. She couldn't remember what exactly had happened but she had a vague idea. She reached for her panties first. That was when she noticed some parchment on the table by the door. She walked over to then and lifted them to look who they where written to. Each was written in a masculine hand addressed to her.

She took this moment to fix her bra and slip into her panties. That done she walked over to her jeans and drew them on. She grabbed her shirt from a fair ways away from her current position. She had to struggle with it a while to get it back right side out.

She sat down for a while to look at her surroundings, and to try to think of what might have happened. She could only remember a strange sense of fulfilment.

Disgusted with herself she stalked over to the table and it's awaiting letters.

She opened the first.

Hermione,

Thank you for the wonderful night. You where pure and simple ecstasy, a wonderful match to my growing hunger. But alas I cannot stay with you this morning. I fear what might happen if I linger. If you wish to experience more please send me an owl.

Draco

P.S. Leave Potter and Weasley at home.

'So' she thought, 'it wasn't just a dream then.' She had been with the most hated student of her graduation class. But wasn't he married?

The whole truth of the night came back to her in a hurry. She nearly collapsed with the shock, and her hangover pounding in her head demanding her immediate attention. She would just have to buy a cup of coffee later.

The second letter just begged to be opened.

Herm,

I am unaware of how much you remember of last night. When I awoke to find the three of us lying in a rumpled bed, I knew I had done something I shouldn't have. I would like to take this time to tell you that I was drunk and had no control over my actions. I am pleased to tell you that you have been my first. I guess that sounds absurd with my reputation, but I have never wanted to put anybody in danger. I thus leave you to Ron. Please take care of him.

Harry

So Harry was just as inexperienced as she had thought. But she just couldn't let him play his noble knight routine with her. She would just have to track him down and give him a piece of her mind.

She guessed the last note must be from Ron. She slipped her fingers under the flap and lifted it.

My Mione,

I awoke this morning to find you in my arms. And I would like to tell you that I had wished for a night such as last night for a long time. Deep down inside I always knew we where meant to be with each other. But I just couldn't stand to stay with you this morning. I feel as though I have taken advantage of you. If you could take it in your heart to please forgive me, owl me at the burrow.

Ron

She giggled at the mushy note that Ron had left. He was way too much the romantic type. Well she would just have to show him later that good girls where as wild and horney as the sluts.

She decided that a shower was in order before she set out to reply to the notes. She let them drop back to the table.

Life was going to be interesting for her in the next little while.


End file.
